pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 35. Synopsis Pearl nearly faces his demise in the incinerator, but gets saved by Luxray, who puts its own life at risk. However, the two soon encounter a new enemy: Houndoom. Risking battling Houndoom on the conveyor belts, Pearl and Luxray take care of each other. Chapter Plot Pearl accidentally stepped on the conveyor belt, which, much to his shock, is taking him to the furnace, where iron is melted down. He tries to stop the conveyor belt, but to his luck, Luxray runs to him. Pearl wants Luxray to stop, since it'll get caught in the furnace, too. In a moment, Pearl falls into the furnace, but Luxray grabs him with its teeth. A bit of fire burns Luxray's tail, who endures the pain to flip over and get Pearl back to the ground. Pearl notices Luxray's tail being burnt down, and thanks Luxray for risking its life to save him. Pearl looks around, and sees Mr. Fuego at a window, who is quite far away from where Pearl is standing. Pearl is a bit displeased to ask Luxray for another favor, but wants of it to lend Pearl the strength to save that man. To do that, Pearl asks of it to use its X-Ray vision, reminding there are hidden doors and switches, as well as conveyor belts. Luxray does so, and takes Pearl on the conveyor belts, since it knows the path to Mr. Fuego. Pearl promises to give Luxray proper care, once they go outside of the Ironworks. Pearl feels the room is getting too hot, even for the Ironworks. Suddenly, the two hear a terrible howl. He realizes there was something else that Team Galactic left behind, which is emitting a powerful heat wave: a Houndoom. Pearl tells Luxray not to look back, as they need to go forward to rescue Mr. Fuego, by using the X-Ray Vision. With Pearl's coordination, Luxray evades Houndoom's attack, and continues to do so. Houndoom fires an attack, which Luxray dodges. However, the attack hits a metal barrel, melting it down, which makes Pearl suspect that it used Nasty Plot earlier. Luxray continues evading, but gets hit by one of the attacks. Pearl is concerned about Luxray, and sees Houndoom's malicious face, which makes him wonder what can he do, else he and Luxray will get hurt even more. Suddenly, Luxray gets hit, and Pearl apologizes to it for not looking around. Much to his surprise, Luxray stands back up, as if nothing happened. In fact, Luxray is very determined to continue, which gives Pearl more frustration as how to deal with the situation and keep up with Luxray's expectations. Luxray continues evading Houndoom's attacks, until it stops and turns around. Pearl points out they have escaped the conveyor belt maze, all due to Luxray believing in Pearl. Without having to worry where they should go, Pearl has Luxray use Shock Wave to defeat Houndoom in one attack. Houndoom falls on a conveyor belt, which sends it out of the Fuego Ironworks. Pearl, however, has managed to find Mr. Fuego, who is pleased to see him and Luxray. Outside, Pearl, who has patched Luxray up, sees this is time where they part ways. Luxray turns to the Shinx and Luxio, then turns back to Pearl. The latter sees that Luxray wants to accompany Pearl, as his Pokémon. Pearl nods, and decides to nickname Luxray as Rayler. Chatler and Monferno welcome Rayler into the team. Pearl turns to Mr. Fuego, and asks him to show the documents about Team Galactic, as a favor for saving him. Debuts Pokémon *Pearl's Luxray Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 35 chapters